Blood, Sweat and Tears
by EvOzXx
Summary: When someone is wronged their natural instinct is revenge. Some choose to follow their instincts. Follow the journey of a new Kombatant who is thirst for sweet, bloody, revenge. Rated T for violence, gore and very mild swearing. -No Pairings-
1. Prelude: Haunting Me

Blood. Sweat….. _Tears. _

They haunt me. Haunt me like a Queen's night.

They won't go away. Forever imprinted in my mind like inscriptions on stone.

That horrible feeling is coming again. One of regret, gnawing away at me from the inside.

But there's another feeling…. _Anger._

A constant nagging for revenge….

That one voice that whispers,

"_Kill. Kill those who have wronged you…"_


	2. Chapter 1: Searching for Efforts

**Chapter 1: Searching for Efforts**

"I think it's time we retire for the evening, don't you?"

"Yes, I think we've uncovered what can be for today."

Two aged men began to make their way out of a very impressive library. Impressive was not the word. This place was huge; filled with books, scrolls and documents every shape and size. Not on self was left with something to fill it. However the smell didn't mix well with one's nose. The smell of dust will never leave my pallet.

Everyone was finally gone. I could come out from my hiding place in a corner where nobody seemed to examine. I let out a breath I seemed to be holding for ages. I turned around a stack of books that had been thrown carelessly on the ground. It was dark in here. Very dark. The only light in this place was the small ball of purple energy I let emit from my left hand.

My eyes kept scanning for a certain section. I had been searching for this section before the two old farts came in and decided to have a lengthy conversation about 'metaphorical teachings ', or something as boring as that.

Dammit it had to be around here somewhere! Turning another corner revelled to me yet another heaping behemoth of a section. I sighed; I was going to be here all night. I looked left and right in search for ideas. The people who built this apparently didn't index anything for fear of people like me coming in and snooping around. They were smart I'll give them that.

I quickly perched myself at the desk were the old men had been sitting before. I groaned and put my head in my hands. This was such a hopeless effort.

"Liu? Is that you? You know these late night studies sessions are not good for you."

Oh crap. I got to hide! Swiftly I stop producing light and ran behind the nearest self. My breath caught in my throat as I heard footsteps approaching.

"Liu?"

The steps got closer. Come on, come on, just walk on. They suddenly stopped. I stole a glance upwards and saw a shadow of a man right in front of me. I bit my lip inwards to stop any noise. I could see the shadow bending over and a flickering sound. Almost like a….. Match!? Oh crap I really have to get out of here.

As soon as the faintest light flickered I made a mad dash for the exit. Which, in hindsight, was sight was silly. I can teleport, while it may be a short distance it would still be away from that figure. I started creating light from my left hand again to help me see.

I sensed something come for me. Or more like heard. Hearing come from the left, I jumped to the right. However, whatever it was, I cut my face as it went back. "Who are you and what are you doing defiling our scared temple?" Whoever this guy was he certainly wasn't happy about me pilfering through his books. I got back up again, but when I did a strong arm was wrapped around my middle.

"I do not wish to hurt you, only your purpose here."

Like hell I tell some random monk why I'm at the Shaolin Temple. "Let go of me you idiot!" I shouted as I tried to pry him from me. "If you answer my question," he said rather calmly. "Not a hope in the Netherrealm!" Concentrating my energies to my hands I could give this guy a pretty hefty burn. The sizzle of his skin was the only sound I heard before he screamed and released me. I immediately took the opportunity to run out again.

The wind brushed through my raven locks as I hit the outside. The lower half of my modified qiapo fluttered between my legs. I had been thankful for my grey combat boots for being so comfortable on my newest escapade.

Turning my head to behind me I checked if there the dude had followed. Suddenly, I felt my body collide with another. I was thrown to the ground as a result. I throbbing pain shot through my brain. Slowly looking upwards I saw who was in front of. I know him, one of Raiden's warriors….

Liu Kang….


End file.
